someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchy
It all began after I read about Mowgli's Palace in Emerald Isle, North Carolina. I was skeptical at first, but after some recent events, I really don't know what to think. I was walking around one of the Disney parks, either Disney World in Orlando or Disney California. At the time, I just got off the Space Mountain ride and I was walking over to the Animal Kingdom when I noticed a guy in a suit walk through a secret, isolated path. Because I'm a curious guy, I followed him and found myself in an overgrown area littered with mouldy costumes and decaying props. In the floor, there was a symbol painted with dark green and white paint into the old, wet concrete. It was the standard anarchy symbol with Mickey mouse behind it with his standard grin and his old design from way back. The paint was obviously old, with signs of it fading and being smudged. I took a picture of it of course, since I really wanted to share this on my blog. I shut my camera off and then I proceeded to go on the other rides, not telling anyone about what I saw. I then drove back home, proceeding to share this with the people on the “interwebs”. However, I realised that this picture wasn't enough. Everybody's going to want details and explanations, I thought as I printed out the photograph. Yes, I print out photographs I take. I'm an old school guy, so this usually how I work. I printed out the photograph and shoved it in a drawer full of Disney merchandise, comic books and drawings that I received from decades ago. I then took out an old Mickey Mouse comic and noticed a sheet of paper abruptly fall out. It was a sheet full of coordinates leading to different areas in Disney parks. However, there was one location which stood out from the rest. It was called “ANARCHY_DISNEY01” and it had coordinates which I calculated to be somewhere around or below that Mickey Anarchy symbol. What's even stranger is the description. Listen guys, we've been getting suspicious visitors who keep asking about faceless children, mascots without their heads, etc. A visitor named Chris attempted to trespass into the “ANARCHY_DISNEY01” location. We had to kick him out of our park because beneath this park, beneath the anarchy symbol, we have a secret area that only trusted employees can enter where we keep confidential information and plans. We have “recently” opened Treasure Island (renaming under approval) and River Country as well as other resorts and attractions but we have been receiving complaints of anomalies from these parks so we may have to shut them down due to the anomalies located within our parks. Anomalies will be dealt with as soon as Mowgli's Palace has been opened to the public. - Nick Wilson, 1984. It seems that they are keeping plans from visitors that they do not want to leak to the public, even though some plans that are on hold or scrapped are known to the public (see Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow, which was going to be an entire city before being turned into the current Epcot theme park in 1982). I was suspicious of course, so I went back to Walt Disney World and after some “exploration”, I found a trap door within a wooded area. When nobody was looking, I opened the trap door and climbed down. I found myself in a corridor in a state of disrepair, with items knocked over and some of the wallpaper peeling. A row of standard Disney mascot costumes were strewn about on the floor, with an empty Goofy head with its eyes closed disconnected from its body. I took my camera out and snapped a couple of photos. I didn't care about what would happen. I just wanted people to KNOW about what was going on in the “happiest place on Earth”. I walked past the Goofy head when I heard a raspy male voice echo from behind me. “You shouldn't be here, you know.” I looked back, only to see an old, Goofy costume without its head drag itself towards me. I started to sweat with fear and my legs became paralysed with terror. “Good. You can hear me. Nobody has ever been able to hear me before today. They all just... take off their heads.” I made a run for it. That Goofy body tried to grab me while it was gasping for air but I pressed on and tried to get out. The trap door was locked somehow. It didn't have a lock when I came in so somebody or something must've found the lock and put it back in its original place and locked it. I kicked. I flailed my fists but it just wouldn't budge. As the Goofy body that I know dubbed Acephalous came closer and closer with its wet, squishy and mouldy feet, the trap door finally managed to budge and I climbed out. When some people walked towards to check if I was alright, there was the same man in the suit who lead me into this whole ordeal except that he was now carrying a clipboard and pen and he looked like he was taking notes about me. That was final. I went home and erased the coordinates for that “ANARCHY_DISNEY01” location. There are probably more out there, but I don't want to go out there and put myself in danger again. So this is my story. This experience is why I can't tell if the story about Mowgli's Palace is a true tale that a curious guy like me who experienced the terrors of Disney or if it's the work of a professional author. This experience and the Mowgli's Palace tale is why I don't think Disney parks are “the happiest place on Earth”. Thank you for reading. I still have trouble getting that experience out of my head, even after I hear it when listening to myself and the Goofy costume at the other side of my bedroom. Signed by - Joseph Mitch Reynolds. ---- “Okay, boss. I've got the notes.”, said the man who was clad in a black suit and a blue tie. “I'm not your boss, but let me see them.”, said an old man with scraggly white hair and similar attire to the man in front of him. He looked through the notes. All he saw were incoherent lines of gibberish and symbols followed by a rough sketch of a Mickey Mouse silhouette. He then gave a sharp smirk before giving the notes back to the man. “Well done, Nick. You have proved yourself worthy to the focus groups. Now, please brief God about your progress.” “Yes, sir. I will contact God right away.” Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sequel Category:Original Story